


Unstuck from home and Overground.

by godlessAdversary



Series: Homestuck/Undertale AU [2]
Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, Family, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is about many side stories in the AU of The Scourge Sisters and Casey. This is as gift for my moirail, VocaloidAnimeFreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VocaloidAnimeFreak (MiyaWritesThings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaWritesThings/gifts).



Aradia’s POV:

“Did you adjusted his seatbelt?” you ask your husband.

“Yes, AA.” He responds. “Why did we bought the most complex baby chair?”

“Safety is important. Now take us to Freedom, my love.”

Sollux starts the car and he drives away from the evil church were you have been living for the past few years. You will cherish the good memories your family had before everything became weird.

“Wow, those cultists are really slow.” Sollus says while watching the mirror to see the people that you two once considered friends.

“I told them those grey tunics aren’t good for walking outdoors. Kanaya could have made better designs.”

Escaping from cultists fills you with DETERMINATION, but what now? You haven’t made a plan of what to do after the escape. Now you regret not getting an archeology major instead of wasting your time with creepy people.

“Sollux, is there any place where we can go before settling and having normal lives?”

“We kind of cut ties with our families when we joined that cult. My dad hasn’t contacted me in years.”

“My parents are dead.”

“Sorry.”

You and Sollux joined the followers of the fallen one after you two run out of your respective homes to get an easy way of life. It turns out having everything the easy way makes you have to do horrible things. The only good thing that resulted from that experience was dear sweet precious Damon. Right now he is looking to you with those grim maroon eyes that would make normal people run with fear.

“Do you think he understands what is happening around him.”

“AA, he is just a baby.”

“Babies can be really smart.”

“Back to the main topic, I don’t know where we can spend the next few nights. I don’t have enough money, and I have antisocial problems. Is there any friends you know outside of the cult?”

“Well, there is Tavros, Terezi… and Vriska. I don’t consider her a friend in the usual sense.”

“Ok, it seems we will have to drive this van through half of the state to get to Maple Valley. Can you drive while I adjust the GPS and search for the names of your friends in my illegal search engine?”

“Marrying a hacker is the best thing I have done.”

“And marrying you is either a blessing or a curse, AA.”


	2. Too many cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope is noticing Roxy's compulsive behavior related to having many cats.

Roxy’s POV:

“Good afternoon, Frisky.” You wave good bye to your colleagues before going home. “Good afternoon, Dr. Gaster.”

Frisk approaches you and pulls from your lab coat.

“Huh?”

You crouch a bit to be on their level, and then they give you a small kiss on the check.

“You are so sweet, Frisky.”

The drive home is long and you spent it hearing your favorite music station.

“Prepare your ears for the music marvel of the year. Megalovania 3.0.”

You are grateful that Dave got that job at the station, and you really like the tune of this song. Myabe you should get some tickets for Sans’ next concert.

 

Calliope’s POV:

“Frigglish! Get down, you little troublemaker!”

There are ten cats running around and messing with the fabrics for your next cosplay. You aren’t one to get easily angry, but there is a limit and these cats are close to breaking it.

“Callie, I am home.”

“Thanks goodness you are here, Roxy. Meowgon has been destroying the curtains, Sir Pounce A Lot broke three coffee cups, and Fefeta threw up over one of my wigs!”

The conversation is interrupted by a very audible hiss. Two of the cats started fighting over a mouse toy, and then they rolled towards their owners in a comical struggle for playing with the toy.

“I know they can be a bit chaotic, but they need a home. You can’t say no to these cuties.”

Roxy take one of the cats and hugs it.

“Roxy, I know you like cats, but I think you are avoiding a problem here.”

“I am not.”

Roxy sits in the couch and plays a bit with Zasserpan.

“Roxy, I know you have been adopting many cats to avoid talking about what happened a month ago.”

“I don’t…”

You sit next to Roxy and pat her back.

“I just wanted to be a mom, Callie. Why can’t I be fertile?!” Roxy cries over your shoulder. “John and Fresca have a beautiful baby a month ago. Why can’t I have one too?!”

Roxy’s crying is so sad that all the cats approached her in an attempt to make her happy.

“Roxy, we can still try adoption. There are many babies out there that would like a wonderful woman as you as their mother.”

Roxy cleans her tears.

“Do you really think I could be a good mother?”

“Yes, you are hardworking person that is friendly with everyone. That is why I married you, sweet heart.”

“Aww, you are the best, Callie!”

Roxy hugs you, and then all the cats join the hug.

“Just one more thing, darling.”

“Yes?”

“Get these cats a new home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that every chapter will have different protagonists. I will appreciate constructive criticism.


	3. The Pacifist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk can see everything good in people.

Frisk’s POV:

Riding your bicycle through the streets of Maple Valley after work is one of your favorite activities. You can see the suburban landscape, the MTT Arena, and the downtown commercial area. Muffet told you that she was hired as the chef for the new bakery that will open in probably two years. This beautiful town full of interesting people fills you with DETERMI…

“Hey, kid.” A man in a van talks to you. “Do you know where is the MSPA University?”

You sign to him the location.

“Yeah, I don’tn know sign language. AA, can you talk with this kid?”

A strange woman with long curly black hair and gothic clothes starts signing to you in a charming way.

‘Excuse me, darling, but do you know where is the MSPA University?’

‘It is that way, across the commercial area, and with all the colorful flags.’

‘Thank you. Also, please excuse my rude husband.’

‘It is ok.’

“I hope you aren’t talking bad stuff about me.”

The couple waves good bye and you continue your ride home.

 

Toriel’s house.

You arrive home, and are greeted by Papyrus, who is cleaning his car.

“Hello there, Frisk. Toriel is inside making dinner. How was your day at work?”

‘It was good. Roxy and I mixed some chemicals, and John almost destroyed a computer. Gaster wants to know if Mom can make a pie for him.”

“It is good to hear that Dad still likes sweet stuff after many years.”

You enter the house, but just as you enter Asriel gets out with anger. Did he had another discussion with Mom? She is cleaning the dishes, but it is obvious she is just trying to not think about what just happened. You pull her sleeve to get her attention.

“Oh, Frisk. How was your day?”

‘Mom, why is Arsriel angry?”

She continues cleaning the dishes in an attempt to ignore the question. A few more seconds of silence and she answers.

“Asriel has been in some troubles lately. Stuff of teenagers.”

The world of the adults is funny, but the world of teenagers is one you don’t know very well. Asriel has been absent many times, and his reactions are a bit more aggressive. You remember when he used to be a bit more happy in the past years. Speaking of past years, your life has been great. You never expected to have a Mom, a Dad, an uncle, and a brother that love you so much. Sans isn’t at home that much, but when he comes there is a big dinner. You wonder what could be happening to Asriel at school. Well, your priority now is to make your Mom feel better.

“Frisk…”

You hug her. She hugs you back. That always works.

“Thank you, my child.”


	4. The Midnight Crew

Jack’s POV:

“Gentlemen, tonight we are going to make a heist.”

Your names is Jack Noir, but you use the nick name Spades Slick when making your shady businesses. You and your crew are in the meeting room of your club organizing the plans for the heist towards an arriving art exposition. Your crew consists of Diamond Droog, second in command and the one that has a charm with women; Hearts Boxcars, the muscle of the team and expert in opening safes; and Clubs Deuce, expert in explosives, and dumbest man alive.

“Listen up, guys. Tonight we are going to steal a vehicle holding pieces of art from Smithsonian that are going to cross the town in it’s trail towards a museum in Seatle. I don’t know anything about museums or art, but I know we can sell that stuff in the black market and get motherfucking rich.”

“Slick, we need to consider the risks of assaulting that truck.” Says Droog. “I don’t want to repeat what happened in Los Angeles. We can no longer make business there.”

“It was Snowman’s fault! How was I supposed to know that the Felt where there.”

“Boss,” Deuce interrupts. “Maybe we can ask for forgiveness to Mobster Kingpin.”

“I am not going to apologize to that asshole! We are better than him and his L. A. mob.”

“He actually became more competent after associating with the Pupa.” Says Droog.

“We aren’t mentioning that name again! Anyway, the plan is flawless. We just need to do what we did in Texas two years ago, and then we just have to ride that truck for eight hours while avoiding the cops.”

“We should stop making plans based in Grand Theft Auto V.” Droog start smoking. “Also, Deuce is the only one of us who doesn’t use any cheat codes.”

“Whatever, we need to get going. Everyone, take your weapons and get to your vehicles.”

“Oh oh, Slick, I want to drive the motorcycle!” Deuce is jumping like a kid.

“Boss,” Boxcars is trying to open the door. “I think the door is blocked.”

“What?! We can’t be stuck here! The art truck is going to cross the city in an hour!”

“What where you saying about it being a flawless plan, Slick?”

“Shut up, Droog!”

“Maybe we can use this turn of events as an opportunity.” Says Boxcars. “Maybe we can talk about our feelings.”

“Oh, no!”

“C’mon, guys. We need a few feelings to sort out. I have been feeling something for a beautiful lady working at a flower shop.”

“Why?!”

“She has the most beautiful jade eyes, and a short black hair that is as dark as the night.”

“Droog, I will pay you to make him shut up!”

“Actually, I want to hear more.”

“No!!!!”

 

Asriel POV:

“Are you sure we can be here, Chara?”

“We are just going to take some drinks for the party.”

Chara blocks a door with a few boxes and a chair.

“Why are you blocking that door?”

“Safety.”


	5. Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mapley Valley has some of the most iconic dads living there.

Dad’s POV:

Dad Depot.

“Dad, do we really have to be here?!” says John. “I can buy most stuff from Walmart and Target.”

“John, you are a dad now, and it is the noble tradition of our family to dress and behave like a dad.”

You and your son have been half an hour in this aisle searching for manly things for his inventory. You are proud that he is following your footsteps, even if he doesn’t like the traditions of the Egbert family. You remember liking to visit this place with your own father. The sight of ties, shaving cream and pipes fills you with… something about having a strong will?

“Dad, I really need to return home and help Vriska with the dinner. Apparently we are having unexpected visitors today.”

Vriska hasn’t been what you expected you daughter-in-law would be. It took you some time to get used to her presence, but John loves her and she loves him back. Well, blue lipstick is more acceptable than those weird fashion trends young people do these days.

 

Asgore’s POV:

“Which should I buy?” You ask yourself.

You have been standing right next to a tie rack trying to choose between ten different ties. The black one looks cool, but the red with blue stripes is more creative. Suddenly, your phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Asgore, have you seen Asriel?”

You didn’t expect to hear your ex talking to you after what happened years ago.

“Tori… did something happen to our child?”

“He left the house three hours ago and he isn’t responding my messages… We had a fight.”

She is crying.

“I am sorry, Tori. Is there something I can do?”

“Just call me if you know about him.”

“Understood.”

It has been years, and it still feels awkward to talk to her. Even if it hurts, you must focus on searching for Asriel.

“Dad, that is too much shaving cream!” you hear a young man shout from the next aisle.

“Do you really think your wife and your daughter will want you to have an ugly beard? Be a man, my son!”

“You wasted the opportunity of doing a Mulan reference. Be a man…”

“Ok, let’s get down to business!”

You wish you could have been there for Asriel when he needed someone to talk. The bonding between a father and his son is something that should be treasured. You hope those two men continue having times like this. You then decide to call Undyne so she can help you search for Asriel.

 

Gaster’s POV:

“Hello, this is Sans. Right now I can attend you because I am busy spinning some disks and making dubstep. If you are my wife leave a message, and if you aren’t, well, leave a message anyway.”

You end the call. You can’t talk to him… not yet.


	6. The Pupa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pupa is the biggest criminal in the USA. This chapter is inspired by Hellsing Ultimate.

The Pupa’s POV:

“Gentlemen, it often has been said that I like crime.” You say with confidence towards the crowd in front of you. “Gentlemen, I like crime. No, gentlemen, I love crime.”

You observe how everyone in the building is waiting for your prepared speech.

“I love bank robberies, I love kidnappings, I love black mail, I love drug dealings, I love heists, money laundering, Ponzi schemes, gambling, piracy, and I love political murders and prostitution.”

Your men of trust are smiling creepily.

“Crimes in the big cities, in small towns, in the woods, in the mountains, in the slums, in beaches…”

You can feel all the excitement in the room.

“I love every crime that can occur on Earth. I love to destroy my enemies with machine guns before they can react. My heart flies with joy whenever a police men is shot in the head with a magnum. Also, there is nothing like a cool raid towards a police station using an explosive car. The feeling of seeing young drug dealers being shot in their first day in the streets is such an exquisite feeling. Watching a prostitute being beaten by her pimp moves me deep in my heart. There is nothing more arousing than a fight between gangs in which everyone bleeds. The idea to see an enemy base smashed to atoms, block by block by 1.2 bombshells makes me be in ecstasy. I love to see my forces being defeated by my rivals. I love the humiliation of being sent to a high security prison.”

Now you are going to ask them.

“Gentleman, all I ask for is crime. Crime so grand to make hell tremble. Gentleman, I ask as fellow brothers and sisters in crime what is what you really want? Do you wish to further crime as I do? Do you wish for merciless bloody crime? Crime made with iron, lightning and fire? DO YOU WISH FOR CRIME SO GREAT LIKE A TEMPEST THAT WON’T LEAVE EVEN RAVENS TO SCAVENGE THE EARTH?!”

“CRIME!”

“CRIME!”

“CRIME!”

 

Tavros’s POV:

You had that dream again. You have been dreaming some weird stuff about being a powerful crime lord. Also, you notice it is late.

“Did I slept for so long?”

People often tell you that you spent too much time sleeping. Suddenly, your phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Buoy, get your ass over here.” Meenah sounds angry. “HIC wants to meet you for dinner, and you promised you will be my buoyfriend. If you don’t come her I will confischcate your bed privileges.”

Well, at least she isn’t as abusive as Vriska was.


	7. Childhood Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and her family have to spent the night with the family of her childhood frenemy.

Aradia’s POV:

“It is so good that you are letting us stay here for the night, Vriska.”

“Well, I owe you the many times I messed with you at school.”

You didn’t expect to receive help from your archenemy, Vriska Serket AKA Huge 8itch. Well, your other options weren’t available.

“Hey, do you know what happened to Tavros and Terezi? I haven’t seen them since college.”

Vriska and you move a matress to the living room.

“Toreadork got a job in Crockercorp. As for Terezi…” Vriska seems uncomfortable. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

Terezi has been one of your best friends, and you feel guilty for not talking to her in years. What could have changed since the last time you two spoke to each other?

“VK, your modem is really slow. I thought your husband was rich enough to pay for a better company.”

“Anything else you want, internet leech? Aradia, you really should push this guy to get a real job.”

You giggle at the angry faces Sollux and Vriska are doing. It has been a long time, and you still consider funny to see your friends argue. After some ramblings, you hear Vriska’s daughter cry from her portable cradle.

“She doesn’t smell bad… yet, and she has slept well, so she must be hungry.”

Vriska takes the baby girl out of the cradle and removes part of her shirt. You turn your sight to your own baby, who is staring with anger.

“Oh, it seems mommy’s boy is hungry too.”

You remove your shirt completely and breastfeed your child.

“Girls, I feel awkward being in the same room as exposed breasts feeding babies. I will go to the kitchen and try to hack some local networks.”

Sollux gets up and stays in the kitchen while trying to ignore you two.

“Hey, Aradia, I hope it doesn’t sound weird, but your boobs look huge.”

“Thanks, yours look good too. Is that a spiderweb tattoo?”

“John and I got drunk at a party and we got tattoos. His is a bunny in his right shoulder.”

“I got one of Knight, Death and the Devil.”

You turn your back for Vriska to see the complex painting by Albrecht Durer.

“Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That painting in Aradia's back is cool. I saw it in Pawn Stars.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys reflects about her life while Dave Strider is being the radio guy everyone likes.

Alphys’ POV:

“Good night, girls.”

It has been a long day at work, but your shift finally ended, and now you can return to your apartment to spend some time with your girlfriend. For the last few months you have worked extra hours at Pizza Hut and Taco Bell in order to get enough money for your last semesters at the MSPA university, and it has been stressing.

“Once I get my title I will no longer need to work at a restaurant.”

Your drive through the same familiar streets as every night, and start thinking about every mistake you have done in your life. You hope you don’t add a morally ambiguous experiment to your list of mistakes.

“Sup, dudes and chicks, this is Dave Strider with the top 10 songs from the billboards.”

You don’t hear too much the radio, but sometimes it is good to focus on something that isn’t your angst.

“… and the number one song is His Theme, by Toby Radiation Fox.”

A beautiful songs plays in the radio, and you are feeling the need to cry.

“Now it is time for receiving some calls from our listeners. Ok, you can talk now.”

“Hi… I am Napsta… I mean… uh…”

“Dude, you don’t have to say your name if you don’t want.”

“Ok, that is good. I just wanted to say that I like this show.”

“That is good to hear, mysterious stranger.”

At least Blooky is living a bit. While you reflect up your lack of social interactions, you see a strange car next to yours. It is a green colored funky car with lights below it and loud music coming from the interior. The driver makes a weird sign to you. Is he defying you to a race after this red light? You can’t say because of all his weird clown makeup. Also, his companion isn’t so happy with how he is behaving in front of her. Did he just make an obscene gesture… gross. After the light turns green, the green car goes really fast, and you are left there going at a slow pace. Then, your phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Alphys, darling.” You didn’t expect Mettaton to talk to you today. “I am in town, but the vehicle that was supposed to transport me is late.”

You really want to return home, but friends are more important than getting laid with your girlfriend early in the night.

“Ok, I am going, Mettaton.”

“You are the best, Al!”

Just when you thought there would be no surprises, there is another call.

“I said I was going…!”

“Alphys?” You recognize Undyne’s voice.

“Undyne… Sorry, I will be late tonight. Mettaton came to Maple Valley and…”

“Al, Asriel disappeared.”

“What?!”

“He ran away a few hours ago and none of our friends have seen him I even went to all his favorite places, including the flower shop, and he wasn’t in any of those places. If he doesn’t appear soon, Toriel will be so sad… No, I can’t give up on finding him!”

“Just be careful. I will call some of my friends.”


End file.
